


Conflict of Interest

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett and Castle both have New Year's Resolutions.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "resolution" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Beckett’s New Year’s resolution is to stop letting Castle get under her skin so much. She likes having him around, but he drives her crazy, inserting high melodrama into case theory and asking witnesses the oddest questions.

But Castle’s worse after the New Year. He decides a banker was killed as part of a plan to rob his own bank, and finds out what the victim had to eat the whole week before he was killed. The writer also gets distracted by a quest for the perfect pastrami sandwich.

Castle’s New Year’s resolution is to get under Beckett’s skin more.


End file.
